


Forever In My Hearts

by DoctorWhoGal



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoGal/pseuds/DoctorWhoGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When River Song is about to sacrifice herself in 'Forest Of The Dead' in order to save the people in the Library, there is one person who is determined to say goodbye to her no matter how dangerous it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever In My Hearts

River Song always knew that there was a far worse day coming for her. No matter how hard she wanted to avoid it and pretend it wouldn't happen, she knew it would have to come eventually. It was inevitable. Now it had arrived, she didn't know if she could bear it.

She figured out the dreaded day was here when the greatest man she ever met and loved didn't recognise her. When he looked into her eyes, and she didn't see the cheeky glint they always beheld whenever he talked to her, she knew he wasn't HER Doctor.

Her Doctor was a man who could make an army run at the mere mention of his name. He was a man who could open the doors of his magnificent blue box with a snap of his fingers. And he was the man who ran with her through time and space and made her fall in love. 

It broke River's hearts when she realised this was The Doctor in the days before he knew her. Even though she wouldn't admit it, it hurt her more than she could ever imagine. 

She wanted to see The Doctor who she fell head over heels for and made her feel wanted. Instead, she had to make do with The Doctor with the different but handsome face. But it was better than no Doctor at all, right?

The last time River saw her Doctor was at The Singing Towers Of Darillium. He turned up at her house one night when she was studying, with a new haircut and a suit which she thought looked quite dashing. He took her hand and lead her into the TARDIS and told her he was taking her to the Towers. 

He made her put on a green dress which she absolutely adored. He was quite good when picking clothes for her. He then made her close her eyes and lead her out of the blue box, where she heard the most beautiful sound in the Universe.

The music coming from The Singing Towers Of Darillium was so emotive and beautiful, it brought a tear even to her eye. And The Doctor's. He cried a pond of tears and she didn't think it was all because of the Towers.

She asked him why he was crying but he wouldn't tell her the reason. But now sitting here in the Library, about to plug herself into the computer terminal to save it's people, she finally found out.

He had always known she was going to die ever since he had known her. He had travelled with her knowing he was going to lose his Melody Pond. And it made her love him even more. As he still let her go with him though she would eventually be cruelly snatched away. She would always be grateful for giving her the chance to see the stars. It would live with her forever, even in eternal sleep.

Glancing at The Doctor slumped unconscious handcuffed to the pillar just in front of her, she sighed. She hadn't meant to hurt him but she couldn't let him die. If he died now, he wouldn't ever meet her. And she wouldn't let that happen. Not ever.

Just as she was about to start plugging herself into the computer, she heard a quiet cough alerting River to their presence. Thinking it was Mr Lux, she looked up in anger. But what she saw made her gasp. Standing in front of her, in the tweed jacket and bow tie she loved, was her Doctor. The Doctor who knew her.

Walking slowly towards River, he gave a small smile that didn't reach his ancient eyes.

"Hi, Honey. I'm home."

River just gaped at him before finding her voice. "Doctor? Sweetie, you shouldn't be here!"

She nodded towards The Doctor still sleeping on the floor. "If he wakes up and sees you, it could tear a hole in the fabric of the Universe! Why would you take such a risk in coming here?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. "I had to see you, one last time. I know it's a risk but I just had to see you again. To say goodbye."

River stopped what she was doing to gaze at her husband. Typical Doctor. Always taking chances in order to see her. "You always knew I was coming here, didn't you? Thats why you gave me your screwdriver. I could never figure out why. Untill now."

The Doctor shook his head. "No."

River arched an eyebrow in an 'you can't fool me' way. "Doctor, please don't use Rule One. Not now. Don't you dare. I've had enough of Rule One to last me a lifetime. You did know I was coming here, didn't you?"

When The Doctor didn't answer her, she stamped her foot in frustration. "Tell me!"

The Doctor looked at her, his eyes filled with a sadness she hadn't seen in a long time. "Yes. I've always known. And I'm sorry, River. I am so sorry."

River shook her head fondly. "Sweetie, you know you don't ever have to apologise to me. It wasn't your fault. If you had told me what was going to happen, I would never have come here and you would of died in my place. And that would of killed me."

The Doctor knelt on the floor in front of her, his hand finding hers. He gently traced his thumb over her knuckles. "I wish I could help you."

River placed her free on his head and stroked his unruly hair. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. "I know. But this was always meant to happen. It's a fixed point in time. Even if I somehow got out of it, say if we used a Tescelecta to die in my place, death would catch up with me eventually. And, I don't know if I could bear that."

She pressed a kiss to his head. "I'd rather go out in style. You know me. Never one for doing things quietly."

The Doctor opened his eyes which were now filled with tears. "River, please don't do this. I need you. I need you more than ever. We can figure something out. Please!"

The Doctor tried to pull her from the computer terminal but she wouldn't budge. "I have to do this, Doctor. You know I do." 

River also felt on the verge of tears, though she wouldn't let The Doctor see. She would never let him see the damage. Not ever.

"And besides, I'll get to see Mum and Dad again, won't I?" She gave a small smile. "I'll tell them you said hello."

The Doctor wiped a sleeve across his eyes. "Why do you have to be so brave even though you know whats going to happen?"

River shrugged in reply. "Because someone has to be. I can be brave for the both of us. Though I know I'm going to die, I'm not afraid. I'm accepting it."

The Doctor couldn't hold out much longer and a single tear fell down his cheek. He stood up and put an arm around River, who immediately hugged him back.

"River Song, Melody Pond. The woman who married me. We've ran so far, you and me. We'll never really stop. We've been through so much together, good and bad times. But let's not dwell on the bad. Let's dwell on the good. You're the woman who will be forever in my hearts, my beautiful River Song. The woman who was brave, even at the end."

The Doctor leaned down untill he was looking into River's eyes. He placed a hand on her head, his finger placing a stray curl of hair behind her ear. "I've never told you this before but I'm going to now." 

He took a deep breath. "I love you, River Song. And I will never forget you. You and me, time and space. Boy, did we run."

Tilting her head up, he placed a light kiss on her lips. She tasted not of fear, but of hope. Which made him admire her more.

River was about to reply when The Doctor tied to the pillar gave a quiet groan. They both looked at him in shock.

"Sweetie, you have to go! Your past self is about to wake up. I have to finish plugging myself into the terminal by the time he comes round."

The Doctor nodded, tears still falling down his face. "I know." He sniffed. "I hate endings."

River nodded in agreement. "Me too. But everyone must have an ending. Otherwise nothing would get started. You know that."

River leaned up and kissed him again, for the last and final time. "Goodbye, my Doctor." She put her mouth to his ear and whispered his real name, which made him smile.

"Goodbye, my River Song."

With one last embrace, The Doctor walked into the TARDIS and closed the doors, not looking back incase he did something he'd regret.

When the TARDIS had disappeared, River glanced at The Doctor who was almost awake and started her job again. She was happy she had seen her Doctor, even though it was to bid farewell. But she knew it wasn't really goodbye. As The Doctor would see her again. And what adventures they would have. The Doctor and River Song. Time and space. Oh, you just watch them run.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fanfic was OK. I always try so hard to get the characters right but I'm never sure if I do :) x


End file.
